The present invention relates to simulated baby nursing bottles for use with dolls and the like.
For a number of years, some simulated nursing bottles for dolls have been made with a inner and outer shells providing a relatively narrow annular chamber therebetween in which is disposed a colored liquid simulating milk. The nipple and/or the cap of the toy nursing bottle is opaque and there is provided a restricted flow path from the annular spacing between the shells into the cap or nipple. As a result, tipping the bottle downwardly produces a slow drainage of the colored liquid into the cap or nipple to make it appear that the doll is drinking the contents.
Because so little liquid is flowing from the annular spacing into the cap, there is little opportunity to add any realism to the action which is taking place. However, it has been proposed to add sound elements to the nursing bottle in an effort to heighten the play action.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel simulated baby nursing bottle in which there is apparent agitation of a liquid in the nursing bottle.
It is also an object to provide such a nursing bottle which may be fabricated and assembled readily from components which may be fabricated relatively economically.
Another object is to provide such a nursing bottle which will exhibit reasonably long life while providing enhanced play action.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a toy nursing bottle in which there is provided means for generation of a slurping sound.